heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Ixixcal
Aliases Ixixkal, Ix'xtlan Location An undisclosed cavern running deep underground in the Americas. Appearance Ixixkal appears to be a giant shelled insect, like a beetle, the shell of which covers the roof of the cavern that houses it as far as the eye can see. Its head is that of a praying mantis, although the mandibles are exceedingly more fierce and contain a seemingly infinite number of pincers and proboscii. The legs of the creature can at first be mistaken for vines that hang in such abundance all throughout the cavern that movement is barely possible in some places. Lair Its underground cavern, from which it doesn’t move until ultimately released. History Not much is known of Ixixcal, including the location of the cavern where it is hidden. All that is known is that it is forever wide awake, desiring offerings and eventual release. Modus Operandi Although it is the entirety of its will, Ixixcal does not actively engage in pursuing an Avatar. However, mysterious supernatural phenomena is said to surround its presence. It is so old and powerful that spiritual activity flocks to it, and it is even thought that dead bodies buried too near its presence will rise again as Zombies. With this in mind, many people have conjectured as to the location of Ixixkal’s lair. Some have said it is under Tombstone, Arizona, and is responsible for that town having burned down three times. Some say it rests beneath a certain ghost town in Oklahoma, having caused the death and eventual zombification of the residents there. Some say it lies beneath the Roanoke colony, from which every colonist mysteriously disappeared in 1588. Others still conjecture it might lie below Macchu Picchu or one of the other famous ziggurats of South America. Avatar The Avatar of Ixixkal will grow to be around seven feet tall, and will take on the appearance of an insect. For this reason, the Avatar is always seen cloaked and hooded, and cultists will claim to have never seen its face. Servants Ixixkal is master of all insects, and can possess them to become a Swarm at will. Power Ixixkal can summon and control up to 20 square feet of flying insects every day, forming them into a Swarm at will. Summonation Ixixkal is already in physical form, and simply needs to be released from its bonds under the ground. This requires the building up of energy by virgin sacrifice. As offerings are made to Ixixkal, it gains in power, until it has feasted on 20 virgins. At this time, it shall have gained enough strength to break loose of its underground lair and wreak havoc on the world. Offering Ixixkal will accept blood offerings of any living being, but the sacrifice of a young virgin of either gender, between 15-20 years old, will be sufficient for the entire cult. Gifts The faithful servants of Ixixkal will be able to learn to cast the Control Insects spell, and will be able to invoke the name of Ixixkal on a successful Faith roll to turn them into a Swarm. Cults Since no one knows the true location of Ixixkal, there are no known cults dedicated to it. Category:ESPER Category:Horrors